


Already used to it

by haukeakelii



Series: Beautiful Kidnapper - Obsession, Stockholm syndrome, guns and love [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Assassin Lu Han, Bottom Oh Sehun, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Implied Daddy Kink, Implied oppa kink, Implied sir kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Needy Sehun, No Condom, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Are Hard, Top Lu Han, cumming inside, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haukeakelii/pseuds/haukeakelii
Summary: After Sehun came back, he was introduced to a whole new life style in the Lu house land. One that he easily gets used to.OrIn which Sehun is Luhan's little cock slut.





	Already used to it

Sehun quickly gets used to Luhan's ways of showing affection and the servants' polite way of speaking to him even though they're all older than him. He gets used to the rest of the mansion and he makes a habit of wandering around everyday as if it would help him discover something new about it and the people living there.

But, at the end of the day, he goes back to his room to rest, either sleep or read a book  _or have Luhan read him a book,_ and now that he has access to the internet he downloads music on his phone and listens to it until he fall asleep. Another habit he picked on since he arrived as before he couldn't sleep with the lights on or too much noise which resulted in him getting no more than 4-6 hours of sleep everyday.

Now, he falls asleep with a heavy metal song, he falls asleep on the couch Luhan has in his office and once he even took a nap in the garden house during a storm and only woke up  _after_ the thunders faded away and heavy rain drops stopped hitting the windows.

 

Another thing he came to do on a daily basis and enjoy it, is sex with Luhan. He thought the man's cock would match his body, therefore be a little smaller than the average Asian size but he was happy to find out he was wrong, especially in moments like now, when he's bent over the desk in Luhan's office with the older in front of him fucking his mouth. Luhan's gripping harshly on his hair to synchronize Sehun's head movement with his hips thrusts and his other free hand strokes the boy's back as encouragement.

 

Luhan hisses and groans in pleasure, allowing Sehun to use his teeth slightly to add to the sensation of wet and tight. And Sehun gets off on Luhan's sounds, moaning at the roughness Luhan got him used to and moving his own hips to get some friction from the assassin's desk but he's bent in such way that his small cock cannot touch anything and is simply hanging in the air so he whimpers pitifully, causing Luhan to smirk.

 

"Aw, is your dick too small for you to hump my desk baby? Aren't you just adorable fucking the air?" Pre-cum is oozing out of his cock at the words, drops of the transparent white liquid hitting the pure white furred carpet that goes from the front of Luhan's desk to exactly 10 centimeters from where the back of the desk begins. Unfortunately Sehun is tall so instead of the fluffy carpet his feet are on the cold surface of the screen floor that is currently turned off since he's not down in his room.

 

One would think that after Sehun came back, Luhan would stop using the screen but he still does and now that Sehun is actually with him the guilt of jacking off to the boy's sleeping figure disappeared completely. Sometimes he wouldn't even let Sehun know that he's in the office so he could lay back in his chair and watch as the former dancer starts playing with himself, using the toys Luhan got him for when he feels lonely and empty. And even when he plays all by himself, Luhan hears him loud and clear whimpering that his fingers and toys are not enough, that he needs Luhan to fill him up and whines to himself that Luhan wouldn't give him attention and is too busy in his _stupid_ office with his _stupid_  papers. But he fucks himself anyway, humps his stuffed animals while his hole is full of one of the plastic toys.

 

But now Sehun is empty and there is nothing to hump. He can't even touch himself because that will end up with him punished and he doesn't need that when he's making Luhan feel so, so good by simply laying there and taking his cock. Plus, his mouth is only getting fucked until Luhan's pre-cum goes down his throat and then, the member is pulled out with a thick string of drool attached to the head and Sehun's lips. The older licks the saliva that already dripped down the boy's chin and spits it back inside Sehun's mouth.

 

"Look at you, doll face. You're a mess."

 

"B-but I'm y-your mess, Master." He smirks at the name. Sehun calls him differently every time depending on his mood. Sometimes it's daddy or sir or oppa and recently master made it's way on the list for some reason but Luhan doesn't mind one bit.

 

"That's right, pet. You're master's mess, master's little cock slut. Should I fill you up now? Hmm?"

 

"Yes master, please, please, I need your cock in-" He can't seem to decide on what to say so he concentrates on pleading for a while and even with his tears streaming down his cheeks, he still begs and whimpers to be taken.

 

"Shhh settle down now, Hunnie. Master will give it to you." Going around the desk, he takes a seat in his leather office chair and in an instant Sehun is on his lap, guiding the thick member to his twitching hole. His fingers pull at Luhan's hair as he goes down on Luhan, however he's going so slow that he can feel the veins perfectly. He clenches around Luhan, making it harder for himself to take all of him but he's shaking in pleasure already. "Baby, you gotta let go if you want it all inside. Don't you want to be full? Don't you want me to reach your sweet spot?"

 

One hand is drawing circles on the small of his back while one pumps his cock in order to calm him down enough to loosen up and slid further down. It takes sweet nothings to be whispered for him to continue but once he's fully down he doesn't waste time in moving his hips. His movements are slow and Luhan takes the chance in cupping the back of his head to bring him closer and sneak his tongue past Sehun's lips to lick and suck the boy's own wet muscle, leaving him breathless.

 

Their kisses are always sloppy, saliva carelessly shared and allowed to drip down their chins and mix with the sweat drops that are already forming. Even the hickeys they leave are wet, mad red and huge but still wet as if the dribble would help them heal faster.

 

"If you're not going to go faster, I will take charge." Sehun whimpers at the words.

 

He does want to go faster but he is so full right now that he is afraid Luhan's cock would slip out of him if he rides the elder faster. He gives up and stops at once, plopping his head on Luhan's shoulder as a sign of submission but the man is not one to go slow, he gets Sehun on his back on the desk and enters him roughly. He pounds into him hastily, thrusts powerful and fast but slides are short, making sure that when pushing in he is balls deep into Sehun, in that way not giving the taller a chance to complain about being empty. And in return, he is rewarded with high pitched moans and long fingernails scratching his back in pleasure and legs hooking around his thin waist to be bring him closer.

 

He looks down at his lover and his eyes go directly to the open mouth that is trying to form words but there are just letters coming out as he changes from calling out 'Luhan' and 'master' but his moans are choked and all he manages to create a mantra of is 'faster' and 'harder'; an 'order' Luhan is more than happy to follow and unlike his lover he is still capable of calling out the other's name in a sensual voice. Luhan slaps one of his butt cheeks while one hand is busy choking Sehun, gripping so hard that it keeps the bigger body is place while he fucks even harder into him.

 

"Fuck, l-look at you baby, so pretty..." Sehun blushes the more Luhan compliments him but the praise and choking give his cheeks a mad red so Luhan slows down and loosens his grip but doesn't move his hand, keeping it lightly pressed on the Adam's apple. "Such a good boy for Master. My good, needy whore. You like being filled by Master don't you? I bet all you think about is getting fucked by my cock, do you like dick that much? Huh?!" Sehun doesn't answer but he moans louder and arches his back off the desk. And Luhan, Luhan takes his away from his neck so his pet could answer him.

 

"I-I love it so much! L-l-lo... Love yo-ur cock so much Master!" It's enough to get fucked rougher than before and with a few last powerful thrusts, Luhan comes inside him. "S-so hot...your cum is so hot..." However, Sehun doesn't get to come. Like usual, Luhan pulls out and reaches inside the left top drawer of his desk to pull out one of Sehun's favorite plugs. It's made of pink glass, it has a thick shape that doesn't allow it slip out and it makes Sehun feel so pretty while wearing it. It keeps him full until the their round later today when he will actually get to come.

 

But until then they both take a few moments to relax and regulate their breath. As Sehun is slowly going limp, a cock ring is slipped on to keep him in checked. Is a pink cock ring, bought at the same time with the pink glass plug to create a match, just like Sehun likes to have.

They take a long bath together but once done only Sehun goes to take a nap -wearing one of Luhan's oversized work shirts becuase they have his scent and it relaxes him enough to nap- while Luhan goes back to work in only a pair of sweatpants, ditching both the pair of briefs and the shirt. This is how Sehun changed him. He became more relaxed and laid back around the house since that day and he doesn't know himself if it's a good thing or not. He questions it a lot when Sehun makes him work together in the garden or have tea together or even simply nap because in one of the corners of Luhan's mind, he is making things harder for himself if Sehun decides to just leave one day and never come back.

 

But for now he is too happy to even actually consider it a bad thing. He keeps spoiling Sehun, pleasing him and letting him off with a lot of things, he is practically wrapped around Sehun's fingers. And Sehun might be with him because of that  _damn_ syndrome but he could care less. He has Sehun now and if he is really going to leave, Luhan is more than ready to follow him and get him back, locking him up again. And if he needs to brainwash Sehun, well, that can be easily arranged.


End file.
